


Test

by DaFishi



Series: Mafia [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Angelica, Alpha James, Alpha Peggy, Alpha Thomas, College, Doctors, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lawyers, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mob Boss Thomas, Murder, Omega Alexander, Philip is Thomas and Alexander’s kid, Poison, Professors, Surgeons, big houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander helps Peggy with one of her biggest college dilemmas.‘How do you kill your professor?”’
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Mafia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053572
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I love this series so much it’s starting to affect my health.

“So, I’m thinking of getting rid of one of my college professors,” Peggy says casually.

Alexander barely looks up from the book he was reading. 

The two were currently in the basement.

And by basement, Alexander meant the movie theatre part.

There was a bowling alley next door.

He’s not quite sure he would ever get used to a life of luxury but he does like the life he has.

Thomas had bought this building, yes Alexander means building, three years ago.

Each person had their own floor customized to their personal taste.

It was a ten story building in a secluded area so no one could bother them.

Angelica took the top floor because she liked the view from the observatory on the roof.

Aaron was under her and had a library on his floor.

It’s where Alexander got most of the books he read.

James was on the 8th floor and had his own lab.

Thomas had struggled to justify that to the authorities but in the end he was capable of manipulating the circumstances in his favor.

Peggy had practically tore up the stairs to get to the 7th floor without realizing there was an elevator and escalator.

Damn rich people.

Though it was on her floor, Peggy let anyone and everyone use the weaponry range and gym on her floor.

She usually jung out in the basement anyways.

Eliza had been much calmer, ok with any of the floors.

Alexander decided to surprise her and put an art and music studio on the 6th floor for her.

Eliza had nearly cried when she saw it.

And finally, Thomas and Alexander shared the fourth floor and predictably, they had a nursery on their floor.

It tended to be necessary with a baby.

The fifth floor was an actual honest to god arcade and the fourth floor had a fucking spa.

Alexander may not understand rich people but he sure as hell respected them.

The third floor was a dining area and Alexander had made it a requirement for everyone to eat together.

It was always entertaining to see the shitstorms that would arise during breakfast, lunch and dinner.

The second floor was like a very big living room.

And the first floor was a lobby.

With the doors sealed and only accessible by people with the fingerprint, eye scan, and DNA analysis that matched the given ones.

Practically fool proof.

And of course, the basement where Alexander and Peggy were residing with Philip.

As if knowing he was mentioned, the young alpha starts cooing and making gurgling sounds.

Peggy was closer and simply grabs the baby and cradles him close.

Alexander was fairly certain Philip was entirely sure whether Thomas was his only alpha parent after all.

Being surrounded by 6 alphas, including Thomas, could be confusing.

“I’m not saying you should poison him, but the best possible way to do it would be using Botulinum. We have a bottle in the North Carolina cabin,” Alexander says as he makes sure Peggy doesn’t accidentally hurt Philip.

The female alpha laughs. “I can’t tell which one of us is the bad influence in this.”

Alexander scoffs. “College professors can be dicks. Anyone that studied law would know.”

Peggy nods in agreement.

In the entire building, Eliza was the only one that didn’t take law.

She minored in it because Thomas made it a requirement.

‘Gotta know the laws to know how bad you’re breaking them and how to avoid them,’ Thomas had said in explanation.

Eliza was more medically trained.

She could perform any and all surgeries and could detect practically any disease with just a few tests.

It also made her even more deadly.

One needle in the right nerve and you’d be dead at the middle Schuyler’s feet.

“Well, I gotta bounce. I’m gonna go piss off Thomas till he lets me poison that dick,” Peggy chirps cheerfully, skipping away.

Alexander looks slightly amused as Philip is dropped in his arms.

When he hears his phone ring, he sighs.

“I guess I gotta see who that is, huh,” the omega asks Philip.

Philip just coos, making grabby hands at the phone.

Alexander chuckles. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

But the second Alexander sees the caller ID, he feels his heart start racing from a childlike excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time.

George Washington.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
